KANIME
by KanimeAoyagi
Summary: This story is told from the point of view of a Neko-jin named Kanime. He’s new and a bit of a misfit, with extensive piercings and a taste for black and neon colors. He has trouble fitting in at the new school. Thats when he meets Ritsuka. Discontinued.
1. Kanime's insite

**Hey people! It's Emilee! I've decided to write a Loveless Fanfic since I've now read loveless books one, two, and three! This story is told from the point of view of a Neko-jin named Kanime. He's new and a bit of a misfit, with extensive piercings and a taste for black and neon colors. He has trouble fitting in at the new school. Friend making is tedious and he's still concerned with how the all the girls seem to like him… He starts to think the only way he'll survive is if he makes a true friend. That's when he meets Ritsuka.**

**This story is yoai (guy with guy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless… but if I did…I would be ALL over Ritsuka! XD**

**On with the story!**

**KANIME'S INSITE**

I didn't think it would be so tough, and I definitely didn't think I would need so much stuff. I had already bought a bag, (which was very cute! Hot pink with a black star on the front) I had also bought many folders and notebooks and was down to my last 20 dollars… skinny jeans were the last thing on my list. 

I walked into a store playing loud scream music and searched the room until I found a pair of tight, size 3, black skinny jeans. 

I grabbed them and walked up to the cashier pulling out my electric blue wallet as I did. 

I pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and looked up at the tall female cashier. She smiled at me and asked my name.

"Kanime…" I said quietly, averting my gaze.

"Well Kanime," she started, smiling even bigger, "Your pretty cute for a boy."

I looked back at her with a sort of shocked expression. She took the bill from my hand and placed the bag on the counter in front of me. I took it, shaking my head. 

As I walked out of the store a girl near me looked at me puzzled and said "Boy?" Obviously confused.

I wasn't surprised… any random passerby would mistake me for a girl. What with my long side-bangs and short, spiked back all died black with electric blue highlights. 

My eyes were deadly amber and I had long eyelashes. I was wearing a tight black shirt with an n-joy symbol on it and navy blue skinny jeans with black suspenders hanging off of them. 

My figure wasn't exactly girlish but more than usually I was mistaken for an undeveloped girl.

And ya it sucked but I was used to it. I was just nervous with the whole… new school thing coming up.

---

"What the hell?"

I looked over at the door to my room. It was now wide open and my older brother, Tsume, was standing in it staring at me with a slightly confused, slightly disgusted expression.

"What?" I asked not meeting his gaze, as I continued to pull on my new black skinny jeans.

Tsume stared, dumbfounded once again, as I proceeded to take of my blank tank top that I always sleep in and pull on, instead, an electric blue tank top. Then a black, mesh tank top over that.

I pulled some black, wrist length, fingerless gloves out of a drawer and slipped them on.

My brother faked a gag. "Why do you always have to dress so gay?"

I blushed red while clipping my white suspenders onto my studded belt then, briskly turning around, walked into my bathroom.

Tsume stifled a laugh with his hand as I brushed through my bangs and spiked the back of my hair with gel.

I had just finished putting my black eyeliner for guys on when Tsume burst out laughing and said, "I think you rally are gay!"

I turned to him, flicking my gaze up to meet his, and stuck the tip of my tongue out at him.

He just laughed again so I went downstairs, pulled on my Fallen shoes, and stalked out of the house.

---

I literally had to sprint to catch the transom-bus that dropped off somewhat near my new high school. 

That day I learned that running isn't easy in skin-tight jeans.

I stepped onto the bus and found no available seating, so instead I grabbed onto one of the handles hanging from the ceiling and rapped my neko-tail around one of the poles. My cat ears twitched as noticed the people staring. But I was expecting that so it didn't bother me much.

I brushed a black and blue shock of hair out of my face as the transom-bus screeched to a stop a little ways from my school.

As I approached I could already see tons of people hanging around outside the high school in groups.

I felt a wave of nausea and busied myself with classifying each group.

I could name five so far: Preps (the overly quirky people), Emos (the overly emotional people), Posers (people who pose as other people), Skaters (the people who skate way too much), and Populars (the people who are to popular for them own good). All highly uninteresting to me… 

That's when I spotted a group of three people walking up to the school. Leading the group was a tall girl with long strands of curly pink hair flowing from her head and also pink neko-ears. 

She had big boobs and seemed very go- lucky. To me she was utterly uninteresting. 

Standing close by her, and unsuccessfully trying to make small talk, was a short boy with long green hair and black neko-ears. 

He wore glasses and looked nerdy. He looked sort of sick like he had a cold. He eventually started to bore me. 

I moved to the last person. As soon as I saw him I stopped walking and my shoe hit the ground with a loud thud. 

The girl leading the group some how heard this and looked over at me… I knew I was in for something when she smiled at me and waved. 

I almost turned around and ran the other way when she started towards me, a smile still on her face. 

The nerdy boys expression betrayed hints of hatred and that confused me. But when I looked at the last boy again, he was expressionless, staring at the ground to the left of me. He was short also, but no shorter than me. He had a shoulder length black hair with a purple tinge to it and black neko-ears. He had on blue jeans and chunky black boots. He also had on a tight black n-joy t-shirt just like mine. 

I flicked me jet-black neko-ears when I heard the girl start talking.

"Ritsuka-kun, I think the new kids staring at you." 


	2. Harsh may be an understatement

Welcome everyone to the second chapter of KANIME

Welcome everyone to the second chapter of KANIME! I hoping this chapter will be another long one… but I don't know yet. I'm still going through ideas in my mind as I type. But to sum it up Kanime is having a rough time at the new school.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless… but I'll put it on my wish list!**

**On with the story!**

Harsh May Be An UnderstatementThis whole thing was being blown WAY out of proportion! I wasn't staring! I was… observing. There was a HUGE difference!

I glared at the tall girl as she continued to walk toward me, the two boys following her. Blue streaks shot across her face from the way my hair hung in my eyes.

The nerdy boy hissed at me, noticing my hostility towards the girl. On the other hand the girl didn't seem to notice, and soon enough there were but a few feet from me.

The girl spoke first. She spoke slowly, pronouncing each syllable separately. Talking to me like I was from some other planet. That really ticked me off…

"Hell-ooo. My names yu-I-ko. Can you un-der-stand me?"

My head was bowed and my hair hid my face. The girl tapped the top of my head between my neko-ears. "I said, can u-"

I snapped my head up to look at her. "Of course I can understand you!"

She smiled, oblivious to my fowl mood. "Oh good!" She spoke much faster now. "Like I was saying before my names Hawatari Yuiko! Call me Yuiko!"

I sighed flicking my hair out of my face.

"As for these guys they're-"

"Thanks Yuiko-san. We can introduce ourselves." The nerdy one cut her off.

"I'm Yayoi," the nerdy one said, holding his hand out for me to take.

I stared down at his long, pale fingers…thoroughly confused. Where I come from handshakes weren't customary.

"Yayoi?" I asked quietly.

Yayoi blinked and the girl, Yuiko, giggled; apparently happy that I had talked.

I looked up at Yayoi, "That's a pretty girly name… means flower or somethin' like that in English."

Yayoi flinched and Yuiko switched her gaze between me and Yayoi, then back again. I just stared forward past both of them.

Yuiko switched her weight to her left foot and coughed, starting to talk, "Ritsuka," she smiled, "Don't be rude! Introduce yourself!"

I flinched. I was thinking about glancing at him. Just to see what he would do then look away.

Yes… that's definitely what I planned on doing, but it wasn't that easy. It was so strange; his gaze locked my eyes to his.

He noticed this and smiled, his dark eyes shining from beneath his long bangs.

"I'm Ritsuka, but you probably already knew that." He cocked his head towards Yuiko, but I didn't bother looking because I knew I wouldn't be able to anyway. "What's your name?" He asked looking deep into my amber cat eyes.

I blinked. "Kanime." I was surprised when my voice came out strong and clear. I flicked my neko-ears, suddenly self-conscious.

Yuiko's big, blue eyes got even bigger and she reached out, grabbing the tip of one of my neko-ears between her forefinger and thumb. I hissed and pulled away sharply.

My ear slipped from her grasp and I folded it against my head.

"Your neko-ears are sooo cool!" Yuiko gasped. "They're black but the tips of them are blue just like your hair! Aren't they cool guys?" she asked Yayoi and Ritsuka, pointing to my ears.

Yayoi shrugged, "They're nothing special. He just dyed them."

Ritsuka half-smiled, "I like them."

I looked over at him.

"I think people who show their individuality and personality through obvious differences are very brave and smart. In my opinion it's a great idea!"

I flicked my neko-ears back up, highly interested. Yuiko proceeded to gasp a second time, then once again reached out to touch my ears. Only this time she lightly touched the little silver studs in my neko-ears with her fingertips.

"Oh my gosh!" she whispered, then added quite loudly, "Didn't that hurt?!"

I blushed reaching up to rub my ears.

Ritsuka smiled, "Maybe he enjoys pain… Those kind of people are called masochists."

I shot an icy glance at him, "I'm no masochist!"

Yayoi snorted as if to say, "Ya right!" Then said, "Then what's that?" he pointed to my nose.

I ran my finger along the spot he indicated and felt the small bump of another stud.

"Oh," I laughed, almost annoyed, "to tell you the truth, I don't remember when I got that!"

Yayoi scowled.

"Well I think its cool!" Yuiko giggled.

"Ya really interesting!" Ritsuka added.

Yayoi probed his mind for another negative comment; keeping this Kanime kid away from Yuiko was his only objective.

"You know what else I've noticed?" he asked with a sour tone.

I stopped laughing with Yuiko and Ritsuka to look at him. "Hmm?" I asked.

"Your not from here."

I nodded.

Yayoi continued, still sour. "Your not native to Japan, but your still neko-jin… strange don't you think?" he smiled evilly.

I flinched and bowed my head, "I am native to Japan…" I snapped my head back up to yell at him, "Is adoption really all that uncommon here?!"

Author's Note: ADOPTED!? How sad… poor Kanime. And seriously how mean can Yayoi get just to make sure no one steals "his" Yuiko! Well please keep reading!

**Side note: Kin-chan and Mozj-chan say Hi! And that they love muffins!… Muffins rock…! XD**


	3. Genuine smiles and lots of tongue

Hello all you Fanfic readers and welcome to the third chapter of KANIME

Hello all you Fanfic readers and welcome to the third chapter of KANIME! I'm hoping for a good chapter because today is not a good day for me. Why you ask? Because my best friend from Tokyo, Koya (yes she does have the same name as the girl in loveless) had to go home today! ' She was visiting during spring break… And also if your wondering about chapter 2's side note (bottom) Kin-chan and Mozj-chan are my cats… and they love muffins. Ok enough with the blah blah blah my life stuff. In this chapter I'm mixing two concepts. First Kanime has trouble in school then he gets some time with Ritsuka and his friends (2 new characters from the original manga! YAY!) but I might have to finish concept two in chapter 4… oh well.

**Disclaimer: I was just wondering do you always have to put Disclaimers?? Anyway I do not own loveless.**

**On with the story!**

Genuine smiles and lots of tongue

"Is adoption really all that uncommon here?!" I yelled at Yayoi who took a wary step back.

Not like Yuiko who took a huge step towards me to place her hands on my shoulders. She towered over me.

She turned her head to criticize Yayoi, "Yayoi! That was mean! Kanime's new you shouldn't be so harsh!"

She turned back to me and smiled helplessly, "Gomen, sorry…" she said and I looked passed her to Ritsuka.

He walked up to me quickly and got close enough to touch his nose to mine. "Are you crying?" He asked looking into my eyes.

I pulled away from him blinking. My face was dry, I should've known that.

"Nope," I said cracking a half-smile. Ritsuka smiled too and the bell rang. I had almost forgotten about school.

"Come on Kanime! Your first day of school!" Yuiko said skipping towards the school.

I stood there.

" Well?" Ritsuka said looking back at me with deep, dark eyes.

I closed my eyes, bit my tongue, and headed towards the school.

--

In class our teacher, Miss Tanachara, introduced me to the class. I bowed my head and mumbled a hello.

The girls giggled and the boys snickered. Yuiko waved, Ritsuka smiled, and Yayoi scowled.

Once again I bit down on my tongue.

The teacher told me to pick any empty seat and I relaxed my clenched jaw. I chose a seat in front of Ritsuka and behind Yuiko. Yayoi was to the left of me and to the right, a girl I didn't know.

I caught her eye and she giggled. I looked down at my desk and stuck the tip of my tongue out, trying to see it. But all I could see was the tip of my nose.

I glanced over to see Yuiko looking at me with a perplexed look.

"What's with you and that tongue of yours?" she asked and I realized my tongue was still sticking out.

I pulled it back in my mouth and clenched my jaw.

"I saw you kept biting it and then just now I think you tried to look at it…"

I nodded, "It interests me, what it looks like and how it feels. I'm thinking about getting it pierced."

Yuiko squealed in protest, "Wouldn't that hurt?"

"Maybe… but that's what makes it interesting."

Yayoi shushed us giving me a hard glare.

I turned back to the front of the room and noticed the teacher smiling at me. "Kanime?" she asked.

_**Oh Crap!**_ I thought. "Yes?"

"Where you not listening?"

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't."

"Alright…" she finished with me and proceeded to move on to another student.

--

At the end of the school day I walked down the hall behind Yuiko and the rest of her group. Girls looked as I walked by and I could feel the hard stares of many boys' eyes on my back.

One girl had the nerve to walk up to me. She looked really embarrassed so I asked if she needed anything. That gave her obvious motivation.

She looked up at me smiling. It was an eccentric but overall genuine smile.

"Well…" She started, the blush rising back into her cheeks.

She was cute with short blonde hair and big, green eyes. But she just wasn't getting to me the way she had probably hoped to.

"I-I was wondering if you were free tonight… M-maybe we could hang out or something…" She clasped her hands behind her back and turned her eyes to the ground.

I didn't know what to say! I knew I wasn't interested, but I couldn't say that to her face.

Almost as if on cue Ritsuka popped up beside me smiling kindly. "I'm sorry miss." He put his arm around my shoulders; I stifled a chill. "But he has plans with me. As you know he's new and I've decided to show him around. But thank you for the offer!" Ritsuka elbowed me in the ribs.

"Yes thank you." I managed to splurt out.

The girl nodded solemnly and walked away.

Ritsuka grabbed my wrist smiling and dragged me along behind him. "Come on Kanime!" He turned around to smile at me. "Your coming to my house!"

--

I walked through the door into Ritsuka's house. I took of my black and white jacket, hanging it on a hook near the door.

Ritsuka lead me into another part of the house yelling, "Natsuo! Yoji! I'm home!"

We entered the kitchen and I immediately heard someone say, "Who are you?"

I started to answer but another voice interrupted me.

"Cute! He's so-o-o cute!"

Author's note: YAY! Another chapter finished plz review and tell me what you thought! Oh by the way! I'm holding a contest! The first person to review me telling me which character (Yoji or Natsuo) thinks Kanime is cute will have the next chapter dedicated to them! So think hard! Thx!

Side Note: My cat Mozj-chan is very sick and had to get shots today. She is very sore all over and has a runny nose. Plz pray for her to get better. Thank you.

Kin-chan is fine and fat as ever.


	4. Two new, but one on his mind

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! YAY! Fourth chapter! Aren't you guys happy for me? The story is doing so well! My goal is to get 30 hits so tell your friends how cool my story is! Anyway I'm thinking about trying to have a contest every chapter! It did really well last time the first review was right! So I'd like to dedicate this chapter of KANIME to ****DreamHolder!**

**Because the correct answer was Natsuo. I'd also like to say thank you to ****AnsemMensa**** for hoping Mozj-chan gets better (Also got the contest right!) And I'd like to give a shout out to ****black.is.the.new.blood**** to say that Kanime is emo and thank you (Also got the contest right!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless… but I should! Don't you agree? **

**On with the story!**

"Cute! He's so cute!" Someone interrupted me, grabbing my hands and pulling them up and down as they jumped around happily in front of me.

I shook my head trying to make sense of what was happening.

"What do you mean cute Natsuo?" The one who was holding my hands, Natsuo, let go to stare at the other boy.

"What do you mean? Yoji are you blind? Look at his cute little ears!" Natsuo reached up to tug on my neko-ears. I pulled away.

"Don't touch! You have your own ears!" I hissed.

The one named Yoji stared at me. His hair was long and white just like his neko-ears. His eyes were bright yellow and unblinking as he stared at me with curiosity.

"Hey! Hey!" I looked over at Natsuo. He was smiling and one of his eyes was closed. I was sure the other one was too, but it was covered by a bandage so I couldn't be sure.

Natsuo had reddish-brown hair and green eyes. He looked kind of girly but seemed nicer than Yoji socially.

"Hey what's your name?" Natsuo asked opening his good eye to look at me.

"And what exactly are you?" Yoji put in sourly.

I blushed. "I'm a boy!" then added, "and my name is Kanime."

"Hey Natsuo, Yoji! Be nice." I looked over at Ritsuka he was half smiling and half serious.

"So you seeing anyone?" Natsuo inquired leaning in close to me.

I turned my head to look at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know!" Yoji grinned, "You got a boyfriend or something?"

"Ya! Ya!" Natsuo started seeming excited. "Are you like us?"

I looked over at Ritsuka. He looked slightly amused, but I noticed a glint of resent for the two boys in his eye. I wondered why that was.

I looked back over at Natsuo, flinching at his inquisitive gaze. "No," I started, "I don't have a boyfriend and," I swiftly glanced at Ritsuka, "As for the second question, I'm not sure."

I glimpsed a smile appear on Ritsuka's face but it was quickly replaced by the solemn expression that he usually wore.

"Well! That explains a lot!" Yoji exclaimed.

"Explains what?" I asked.

Yoji pointed a finger at me, "Why you're staring at us like were a bunch of Kistune-jin!"

I blushed _**was I really?**_

Natsuo tapped my forehead, I had spaced out.

"Are you ok? You look a little dazed."

Yoji nodded in agreement and Ritsuka walked over to me lifting my chin so his gaze met mine.

His yes were so dark and intense as they searched my face. I smiled in order to lighten the mood. Ritsuka smiled back, tapping my chin with his fingertip.

Yoji sighed, "Sorry to interrupt this touching moment, but I'm bored and hungry! Lets go some where!"

"You complain a lot Yoji…" Natsuo replied quietly.

Ritsuka pulled his gaze away from mine and nodded, "that sounds good."

I nodded in mute agreement, the park did sound nice.

Natsuo grabbed Yoji's hand, leading him out the door. He was smiling and humming. I followed Ritsuka out the door. His arms were crossed across his chest and his neko-ears were pricked in thought.

_**I wonder what he's thinking about? **_And it was only then, walking down the street with my three new friends, did I realize I had forgotten my jacket.

**Author's note: New contest! All right, I need some ideas! So review me and give me some coolio ideas for the upcoming chapters of KANIME! Some of the best will be used in the story! (Granted I wont use all) So get thinking! Thank you!**

**Side note: Mozj-chan is much better, and is now following me around the house! (she's my baby and goes everywhere with me!) And Kin-chan says Meow and that her new favorite food is turkey! YAY 4 TURKEY!**


	5. Hands Of Fate

Hey it's Emilee!! Sorry I haven't written in so long, I've been on vacation and had no Internet, NOOOO!! But while I was there I wrote Chapters 5,6,7, and 8!! So get ready for lots of Kanime and Ritsuka! Yup that's what most these chaps are about!! Yay! Also there's a big twist in Chapter 6! Hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own loveless but you no who I'm like apparently? KIO!!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 5: Hands of Fate**

(Recap)

_**I wonder what he's thinking about?**_

_**And it was only then, walking down the street with my three new friends, did I realize that I forgot my jacket.**_

**- - -**

It felt awkward to walk along down the street with some boy I just met and his two friends which I scarcely new, but I was strangely happy.

My two newest friends, Yoji and Natsuo, who seemed to never be more than a foot from each other, walked a few yards ahead of me. Each ones fingers intertwined with the others, they smiled and talked in hushed voices.

Ritsuka, the quiet and intriguing boy I met in school today, walked to the right of me. I would never know how he became my friend so fast, but I didn't care. Because whatever the reason, I was glad he was. There's something about him, about the way he looks at me, it's strange…

My thoughts were broken by a cute but nun-the-less loud voice. I turned to see Natsuo standing a few feet in front of me, looking at me expectantly.

"Where should we go Kanime?" he asked blinking. I paused to think but nothing came to mind. I smiled when Yoji answered for me.

"The park! It has to be the park!"

Natsuo spared Yoji a quick glance, "So, how does the park sound?"

I smiled. I liked Yoji, he was easily excitable. "Sounds great!"

"Perfect!" Ritsuka said lacing his arm through mine. I blinked in surprise and he smiled. "We're off then!"

**- - -**

**At the park** (Ritsuka's POV)

I jumped down from the canopy shaped roof of the park's small jungle gym and landed with a soft thump in the sand. I walked toward the swings, Yoji and Natsuo were laughing and spinning on the tire swing, while Kanime sat quietly on a single person swing looking at the sky. I felt the need to be beside him.

I sat in the swing closest to him, about a foot and a half away and got his attention. "Hi Kanime," I smiled.

He blinked, "Hey Ritsuka what's up?"

I had found my chance, "I want to know more about you Kanime, you interest me," He visibly blushed, that gave me motive. I turned my swing till I was facing him and rooted my feet in the soft sand.

"You say you were adopted?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," he answered, "My parents are from Britain, and they're for inu-jin. They came to Japan for a while and while they were there, got me… like a souvenir."

I looked at him sympathetically and shuffled my feet forward, bringing my swing closer to his.

He sighed and continued, "They liked their stay here so much they decided to move here and… here I am," he put his hands out, displaying himself without enthusiasm.

I grabbed one of his hands, pulling it into mine palm up. "I'm glad you're here." I could see that he was trying not to blush.

He looked down at our hands, "Really?"

I made his hand into a fist and curled my fingers around it. "Really."

Kanime bowed his head, his cheeks flushed pink. Briefly I glimpsed something on the side of his neck, wrapping around to the back. But I paid no mind to it.

Kanime snapped his head back up when my phone started to ring. Hesitantly I let his hand fall from mine then fished my phone out of my pocket, quickly scanning the text I'd just received.

"Yoji, Natsuo!" I called out. They ran over.

"What is it?" Yoji asked.

I looked up from my phone, "Its Soubi, he wants to see us."

Ugh!! Short chapter sorry people. Haha, I didn't look so short on paper. But anyway, what's gonna happen next? Who knows? Do You? Your just gonna have to wait. Now go read the next chapter! And pplleeaassee review! I need them! Give praise, criticism, shout out, whatever! Just plz no flaming. Thx for your support, we loves you!


	6. Sudden Attraction?

**Hey it's Emilee. Sorry it's taking so long to get all these out but, I moved! It's just to the other side of town. (I live in Tokyo) But it was looong! Anyway sorry for the short chapter (5) but I think this one will be longer, plus there's an awesome twist in this one yay!! Get ready for more Ritsuka/Kanime then you can shake a stick at! Uh…ya… haha!**

**Disclaimer: ugh… still don't own loveless and not getting any closer. Oh well**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 6: Sudden Attraction?**

(Recap)

_**Ritsuka looked up from his phone. "It's Soubi, He wants to see us."**_

**- - -**

(Back to regular POV- Kanime)

When I asked Ritsuka who Soubi was he said he didn't want to talk about it. I'm not sure if I looked worried or upset, but Ritsuka noticed.

He grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers threw mine, and smiled.

I smiled back, then something occurred to me. Ritsuka was happy holding my hand. I wondered if this meant something more…but I quickly pushed that thought away.

_**Ritsuka is just a friend, **_I thought with a little regret.

But Ritsuka's smile filled me with hope.

**- - -**

**At Soubi's **(Soubi's POV)

I invited Ritsuka over with Yoji and Natsuo because today was the first day of high school for Ritsuka and I wanted to talk to him about it.

Suddenly my ears started ringing. _**A fighter?**_

It could have been Natsuo, but it was different, smaller… This made me suspicious.

The ringing intensified and the doorbell rang.

"It's open!" I called and listened to the bolts click as the door slid open.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka asked into the air as more people entered.

"In here," I called back. The ringing was almost unbearable now.

Then all of the sudden it stopped. Yoji and Natsuo walked into the room followed by Ritsuka, whose tail was wrapped around the wrist of another boy.

A boy I didn't recognize. The source of the ringing.

**- - -**

(Back to Kanime's POV)

Natsuo greeted Soubi and headed to the couch behind him, pulling Yoji along with him.

Ritsuka staid were he was. His tail still wrapped lightly around my wrist.

I looked at Soubi from behind Ritsuka's shoulder. He was tall with pail skin and silver-blond hair. He looked older, most likely in his early twenties.

But was surprised me the most was that his ears and tail were gone. He was an adult!

I looked at Ritsuka with hurt, but realized he still had his ears. I eternally slapped myself for being so irrational.

"So Ritsuka…" Soubi started and I snapped my attention back to him.

"Whose this?" He asked, indicating me with a nod.

I hid farther behind Ritsuka's back, and he pulled me closer to him.

"This is Kanime," Ritsuka said plainly.

He uncurled his tail from my wrist and motioned me forward. I stepped out from behind him and nodded politely to Soubi.

"Ah," he said eyeing me, "A new friend?"

I realized, with a little suspicion, that he was making sure not to show too much emotion.

"Yes," Ritsuka answered matter-of-factly. "And a very good one at that," He added glancing at me.

I felt the chagrin rise to the surface of my cheeks.

Soubi blinked, "So soon?" Then added with a wry smile, "A sudden attraction, eh?"

I blinked and cocked my head slightly, his words confused me.

Ritsuka flinched. "What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly.

Soubi straitened up. "Haven't you noticed?" He asked, inclining his head toward Ritsuka, "The ringing in your ears?"

Ritsuka froze, and I looked around. Searching for the invisible ringing.

Suddenly Yoji stood up, realization plain on his face, "Are you the other Loveless?"

**- - -**

(Flash back- Kanime and the Mystery Person)

"Loveless- one without love, that's what you are Kanime.

You are the Loveless Fighter Unit, and one day you will find your sacrifice and you will live to serve him."

(End flash back)

**- - -**

(Ritsuka's POV)

I was frozen, but with what I wasn't sure. It was a mixture of joy, grief, regret, and over all, absolute happiness.

I heard Kanime mumble "_**Loveless?**_" in a shocked voice.

I turned and moved toward him. Softly I ran the tips of my fingers over the skin on the back of his neck. I felt the small bump of scars.

I lifted his hair to see the word Loveless inscribed into his skin.

"You're my fighter…"

I pulled Kanime away to look at him and realized he was crying. I wrapped my arms gently around his neck and pulled him towards me.

"Don't cry Kanime," I whispered into his hair, "You've done nothing wrong."

He buried his face in my shoulder, "What does all this mean?"

"Soubi-" I turned my head to confront him, but he was already gone.

**Yes!! It was long and I got the twist in perfectly! Did you suspect that? You probably did huh? Oh well… hehe I'm so excited for the coming chapters. Oh, and you should be excited right now cause guess what? It's ****contest**** time! I need a good person for the mystery character in Kanime's flash back. I have some choices that you can vote for but if you think of someone you think would better plz tell me. Thx!! Here are your choices:**

**Ritsu-sensei**

**Nagisa-sensei**

**Semei**

**Nesei**

**P.s. if you don't know who the person is don't vote for them but plz do vote or add ur own character! Thx loves ya!**


	7. Late Night Revelations

Emilee here

Emilee here! What up my readers! I hope you liked the last to chapters! Hehe! Well I haven't made me choice yet who the mystery character will be but once I know I will announce that. So here's chapter seven! Ritsuka and Kanime get even closer in this chapter to bad Kanime wont find out about it till later though. Hehe!

**By the way: Sorry if this chapter is short I'm working hard to make longer chapters. Its 3 pages on paper so we'll have to see.**

**Disclaimer: how boring… do you guys even take time to read the disclaimer? …I don't own loveless.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 7: Late Night Revelations**

(Recap)

"_**What does all this mean?" Kanime cried into my shoulder.**_

"_**Soubi-" I turned my head to confront him but he was already gone.**_

**- - -**

(Normal POV- Kanime)

This was so confusing! And somewhere between my confusion and Ritsuka's distress and mixed emotions, I started crying.

I was barely aware that Ritsuka was holding me. Telling me that it was alright, that I had done nothing wrong, and that Soubi was gone. For some reason that made me anxious.

When I did realize that Ritsuka's arms were around me, I held him tighter.

He gripped my shoulders and pulled me away just far enough to see my face.

"Why are you crying Kanime?" he asked, whipping the tears from my cheeks.

"I-I'm confused," I stuttered under his gaze. "I don't know what's going on and I'm… I'm scared you're going to leave me…"

Ritsuka smiled and his eyes sparkled as he pressed his cheek to mine and whispered, "I will never leave you."

I smiled and leaned against him, suddenly realizing it was late and I was tired.

"Sorry to break up this charming moment," Yoji interrupted, "But is Kanime really the Loveless Fighter Unit?"

Ritsuka and I both pulled away to look at him.

Ritsuka laughed and laced his fingers with mine, "I guess he his!"

Natsuo walked up then, rambling about what a good fighter I would make. But Ritsuka was looking at me so I couldn't focus.

"Well," He started, scratching the back of his head with his free hand and smiling, "This has been an exciting day hasn't it?"

I look down at our intertwined hands then back up at him. Smiling, I nodded.

**- - -**

**Later That Night **(Ritsuka's POV)

Yoji and Natsuo had gone back to my house so I decided to take Kanime home.

I was dark when we arrived and Kanime's brother, whom he lived with, was already asleep.

We went in Kanime's and I waited there while Kanime went into the bathroom to get his pajamas on.

We sat on the edge of his bed together. We talked but mostly we were silent. Just looking at each other and contemplating what had happened today. We did this till Kanime got tired and I had to go.

He asked if I had cram school. Neither of us did so I told him we would hang out tomorrow. He nodded and yawned.

"Good night Kanime," I whispered and pretended to leave through his bedroom window. Instead I sat on his roof until I was sure he was asleep.

Now I sat perched on the edge of his desk watching him sleep. His lips barely parted, his chest moving softly beneath the blankets as he breathed. After a few minutes I decided it was time to go home.

I walked over to his sleeping form and lightly kissed his temple, promising him that we would be together soon.

He whimpered in his sleep and I cringed at the thought of leaving him. I smiled knowing I would see him tomorrow and hopped out his bedroom window. I started home with a smile on my face.

**- - -**

**At Ritsuka's House **(Still Ritsuka's POV)

I opened the front door of my house and immediately noticed Kanime's jacket hanging on a hook. I draped it over my arm and made my way to the living room.

Yoji and Natsuo were sitting together on the couch watching some random crap on TV. I circled behind the couch and sat in a chair near it. Yoji nudged Natsuo who muted the television.

"Your worried aren't you?" Natsuo asked gently.

I sighed, "Kanime's so young," I answered feebly, "If anything ever happened to him… I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"You really care about him don't you Ritsuka?" Yoji asked cocking his head to one side.

I sighed again and let my body slump against the back of the couch, "I really do…"

Suddenly a grin spread across Natsuo's face, "Well he a fighter right?"

I looked up at him, "Yeah."

"And so am I!" Natsuo exclaimed, "I could train him!"


End file.
